The Three Wolf Demons
by PLOT BUNNIES INC
Summary: Three wolf demons become thieves and one new spirit detective has to try to change their lives or kill them.


ok this is not as good as many of my other stories but keep in mind I had to keep this class appropriate. I didn't want to change it too much and ruin the plot but I just couldn't make it longer so it is short and not as good as I had hoped when I thought up the idea. I wrote this for Writing Humanities and I got a pretty good grade on it. Hopefully you are satisfied with it. I changed it so the fighting didn't seem lame…I had to make it lame to make it "class appropriate"….but it is less so now. So enjoy. I worked hard and wrote it all the night before it was due so enjoy my crappy work bows thank you thank you! Now read one of the crappiest story I have ever written. PLEASE READ THOUGH I WANT SOME FEEDBACK! Because for some reason, whenever I write a story I don't particularly like everyone else does. Please review!

**THE THREE WOLF DEMONS**

Lord Yama was the fearsome ruler of the spirit world. When people died, he and Botan, pilot of the river Styx, decided whether they would go to the spirit world or into space with the other evil spirits. Lord Yama had a son, Koenma. When Lord Yama went away on Business, Koenma would be left in charge. Though Koenma had the appearance of a toddler, he had actually lived for thousands of years and was very wise.

Lord Yama ruled over another world besides the human and the spirit world. He also ruled the demon world. Though most of the inhabitants if the human world did not know about him, the beings that lived in the demon world knew of Lord Yama and feared him. They knew that if Lord Yama got angry, that he would bring destruction in all worlds. This story is about three wolf demons who turned their lives toward crime and payed the price for their actions.

"Trinity!"

Three young wolf demons were playing keep away in a valley full of flowers. Trinity, the youngest of the three had reddish brown fur with white ovals around her eyes. Then there was the oldest Aura. She had really light blue fur that was almost white. Her only distinct marking was her brown paws. The last was the middle wolf cub, Underworld. Underworld had had multi-colored fur that included blue, black, white, green, brown, and silver. Though very young now, they would soon be come the most masterful thieves in all three worlds and the most wanted one as well.

Three years later, Trinity was standing watch as Underworld and Aura put the jewels that were in the vault, in a bag. In the back of her mind she knew it was wrong, but she also knew that she would never leave her older sisters. "PSST, Underworld, someone's coming! We have to go!"

Underworld nodded to her and signaled Aura. They turned in their wolf forms, the bags attached behind their heads and left legs and ran out of vault. They had gone to the human world several times to raid vaults full of gold, jewels, and they also sometimes attacked refrigerated trucks full of meat, when food was scarce in winter. This had to be their most successful run yet.

As they reached the entrance to the building, someone got in their way. The three wolf demons skidded to a halt. Underworld got in front of her sisters, being protective of them, and snarled at the four people standing there. "Hand over the jewels!" a kid with brown hair yelled. "I am Sano Uremeshi, SPIRIT DETECTIVE! Our orders are to take back to the Spirit World alive or dead! Give back the jewels and we won't hurt you, but resist and you will die!"

Trinity made a small noise at Underworld, trying to get her back down and, although Underworld did not like to fight, she would not allow her sisters to get hurt or captured. Aura stepped up to fight as well, snarling just as fiercely as Underworld. Trinity made the noise again, this time directed at Aura, but Aura would not back down either.

Trinity smelled the air. They were humans and they had Koenmas scent on them. All wolf demons knew the smell of humans, Botan, Koenma, and Yama so they could avoid meeting up with any of them. She started snarling, but not as loudly or as fiercely as her sisters. "You've been warned!" Sano yelled. Then pointing at Aura he gave the orders. "Cali! Cari! You two take the big one!"

Two red haired girls charged at Aura with long, orange, energy sword just as Sano told Tristan to attack Trinity and he himself attacked took on Underworld. Tristan and Sano had spirit energy swords; Tristans' was a blue color and Sano's green.

Underworld changed to her human form and kicked Sano's arm, making the sword disappear. Trinity, following Underworld's example, also turned into human form. Being small, she easily went between his legs and tripped him, making him fall on his face.

Underworld kicked Sano in the groin and he fell to the ground instantly. "Fuck!" he yelled. Underworld whipped out her staff. It folded to the size of her palm. She whirled it around her head and hit it over Sano's head, knocking him out.

Trinity had turned back into her wolf form again and had started chasing Tristan around the room. He looked back at Trinity, ended up running into a wall and knocking himself out. "TWO DOWN!" she said excitedly with a grin and holding up a peace sign.

Underworld paid no attention to her but instead turned into her wolf form and growled. Trinity turned to look at what she had seen. Cari and Cali were standing over a limp wolf body, looking satisfied. "AURA!" Trinity yelled.

She joined Underworld as a wolf and they leaped at the two human girls. Underworld bit one of the girl's arms and pulled her to the ground. Trinity grabbed the others girl hair and knocked her out. When the girls hit the ground, Underworld and Trinity forgot about them and rushed to Aura's side. Trinity nudged Aura's paw with her snout and whined. Underworld shook her head no to say that it was too late. A small tear came from Underworlds eye, but she didn't let her sister see it. She nodded in the direction of the door. Trinity nodded also.

When they got far enough away, they checked for wounds. Both of them had gotten away which a few minor scratches. Immediately Trinity moved to the middle of the small cave they were in and fell asleep, not wanting to think of her dead sister. Underworld however stayed up, watching for any humans following them. However, she couldn't stay awake very long. Around Midnight, she woke, hearing her sister howling.

She opened her eyes and saw her sister's fur matted with blood. Sano was standing over Trinity with his sword raised, ready to strike again. Underworld didn't even think. She rushed at him and bit his arm. Sano screamed and tried to shake her off. When he finally was able to get her off, she was slammed into a tree that grew in front of the cave. She got back up and ran at him again, this time biting his leg. He took his sword and decapitated her. "BOTAN!" he yelled.

Botan appeared on her oar and Sano hopped on. "Are the others in Spirit world?" he asked.

"They were!" she said cheerfully, "Yukina healed them and they are all safe in their homes in the human world. I see your mission was successful." She grimaced. "Shame really. Wolves are really pretty, especially the demons."

"Yeah, but there was no way we could have taken them alive. They nearly killed us in about five minutes." Sano answered.

"Well we better get to Spirit world. Koenma will want to hear the report."

He hopped on the oar and they flew to spirit world by way of the River Styx. As soon as they were in the Spirit World, Sano made his way back to Koenma's office. He passed all the office spaces full of Ogres doing paperwork and finally got to it. He walked in and saw the toddler sitting in his new rolling office chair, telling a green Ogre to push him faster. "Umm, sir?" Sano asked.

The green Ogre pushed to his desk and Koenma put his hands folded on the desk as if he hadn't just acted like a two year old. "Yes Sano, your report?" he asked.

Sano took a deep breath. "All three wolf demons have been eliminated. Botan just went to collect their spirits for judgment. We have yet to find everything they have stolen. A Crew of Ogres was sent to burn the bodies just a few minutes ago and none of my team got hurt badly."

"Good job, Sano. I will send Botan for you next time I have a mission."

Sano turned for the door. "Yep, see ya, Koenma."


End file.
